Rogue
by Gone Rampant
Summary: Marikane Cananvi is a mercenary sent to Ryloth by the Republic during the Clone Wars to help an "Anakin Skywalker,". Little does he know, his role in the galaxy is just beginning... T for the usual affair- violence, occasional swearing, etc.


_**Rogue Chapter 1: Greetings**_

_**Welcome, Star Wars the Clone Wars fans, to a reboot of a fanfic I start a while back called Rogue. This chronicled the early life of an OC I created called Marikane Cananvi, but as time extended between chapters six and seven; I started adding things into his story. Now, I decided to delete the old story, and write it in a new fashion. Thus, I present to you the new Rogue! This time, Marikane will join Anakin and Ahsoka during the Ryloth storyline, specifically in between "Storm over Ryloth" and "Innocents of Ryloth". Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Marikane Cananvi and any OC's unless mentioned, while everything else belongs to LucasArts.**_

_**Note: In this story, I... tinker... with canon ever so slightly. I also mess with the technology system concerning blasters and their power cells. Other than that, I thought I should just warn you that I do screw with certain elements- Don't like it; don't read it, as they say. **_

_**00000 (Hyperspace, en route to Ryloth System, Starship **__Rogue Hawke__**)**_

_Hyperspace is cold, _Marikane Cananvi deadpanned in his head.

_That or my heater broke. Again. Stupid thing,_ he continues to think as he rolled around in the sheets in his room. It was a slightly clumsy move, since he'd ingested some age-old vodka while engaging with the world on a public forum concerning some game he was playing called _Deus Ex; Human Revolution_ on the HoloNet.

_If it was even beer- It could have been rat poison turned into liquid and dust because you never used it,_ the logical part of his mind snarked at him. _Shut up, with your common sense and intelligence, _the brash part of his mind said meekly back.

Groaning, he got up, slowly looking over himself in the mirror. He was roughly five-foot-eleven, maybe a few more inches in clothing outside of old shorts and a faded shirt that had "I see stupid people", on it. His hair was dark and around his ears, slightly spiky. His eyes, dark blue, slowly started to work again after exposure to a strange thing called direct light, looked at his tanned face, which made people thing he was in his late twenties or early thirties, a fact helped by the week old stubble on his face. He was muscular, not overly, but looked underfed. He rolled his arms and neck, getting feeling in them before walking over to a closet.

Opening it, he pulled out a loose black jumper, pulling off the faded shirt and putting on a bright grey shirt underneath, buttoning it up to his neck.

He coughed, and pulled on some new pants, and black jeans over them, alongside some blue socks, with black boots that went to halfway between his ankles and kneecaps.

Marikane walked out of his room, into an industrial grey hallway, lit by an old blue wall light. He entered a middle room, and passed through it, into another hallway, and then into the cabin, where he sat at a chair on the left, pressing buttons and typing in commands, humming along to some song he seemed to make on the fly.

The window, which up until this point had only been showing a dark black background with passing white flashes for brief instances, quickly faded to a desert-like planet, its atmosphere covered by long, white starships surrounding it. The _Hawke _slowly came closer to the atmosphere, and one of the cruisers moved to intercept.

"_Unidentified ship, this is __Clone Captain Rex__ of the Jedi Cruiser _Resolute_. Identify yourself," _a clipped, official voice said over the comn channel.

"_Resolute,_ this is Marikane Cananvi of the _Rogue Hawke, _requesting permission to land," Marikane said clearly over the line.

Some murmuring came back to him through the channel, before the Captain Rex came back on.

"_For what purpose, Cananvi?" _He asked.

"Your Jedi Council told me I had been given a mercenary contract to protect one," at this point he rummaged around until he found the datapad he'd been sent while on Coruscant, "Anakin Skywalker?" He read aloud. What he didn't read out-loud was the criminal record in front of the name- Largely because it was his- or rather, a collection of reports of public assassinations, murders in broad daylight, all connected by the murderer: A man in a white robe. Other than that, it seemed like they were all separate assassinations.

Rex went off again; talking to someone else Marikane couldn't hear. When he came back, Marikane was half-expecting him to be telling him to get lost or he'd be fired on.

"_Rogue Hawke, this is __Anakin Skywalker, __the person you were sent to "protect," _a different voice said.

"General Skywalker, a semi pleasure to meet you. I'm a little fuzzy on the details myself- All I know is that there's a betting pool in the Senate Building and the Jedi Tower that's dedicated to betting for when you kick the bucket, and that I was sent here to watch over you and keep that pool running at all costs." Marikane responded cheerfully.

He could hear some muffled laughter from someone off the comn, but then Skywalker was back on, sighing.

"_Jokes aside, I don't need help, so turn around and get a job less likely to kill you,"_ Skywalker said with a touch of ice in his voice.

"Well unfortunately for you, this came down from the top- I mean, the Council itself called for me- I don't know if I should be flattered, or if I should dread that this is an elaborate ploy to kill me- Probably the latter, since that's what's most people do- I am not liked by a lot of people," Marikane deadpans.

Skywalker sighs heavily, and Marikane slowly turns on his ship's shield system and autocannons, just in case.

"_Rogue Hawke, you're clear. But you're coming onto the _Resolute _unarmed. Meet me at Docking Bay 7." _Anakin tells him.

Marikane sighs with relief, turning off the weapons.

"I can live with that, General, see you then. _Hawke _out".

Marikane turns off the comn, and slowly pilots the ship through several ruins of Separatist Alliance frigates and Command Ships.

"Whoever took these out is good, lucky or God's gift to destruction in space", he murmurs to himself wryly.

Eventually, he came up close to the _Resolute, _and notices Hanger Bay 7. He flies the _Hawke _in through a blue shield that keeps oxygen in, and lands with clean precision, little legs poking out to that ship can steady itself.

"Time to meet my audience", he says to himself brightly.

Turning around, he walks through the same central room he was in before, but instead this time turning left, stopping at a little room to the right. The ship's hyperdrive was there, churning after its jaunt through hyperspace, but on a table beside it, Marikane picked up two bracers with a dull metal item connected to it. He strapped it to his arm, and flicked his hand- A dullish to the eye blade came out with a barely audible _snick_. "Come unarmed, my ass," he murmurs under his breath, setting off again. He eventually comes up to a large hanger door, and hits a green light. As a bright white light comes through the crack in the door, Marikane's eyes squint.

"Ten seconds here and I'm already blind- I love this ship," he says in a heavily sarcastic tone.

The doors open- Marikane walks out into a hanger bustling with activity. He turns to see...

_**00000 **_

_**This is short for a reason- It's just to let everyone know about the reboot. Personally, I find Rogue these days to be a bunch of crap that should never have been written like that. I think I'm better- or at least, I hope I am. This was originally on the Clone Wars archive, but due to a lack of an audience, I'm putting it here instead. Hope you all don't mind, and I do feel Rogue is more in-line with the Star Wars games then the Clone Wars show. Nonetheless, I've already got chapter 2 done, so I'll put it up tomorrow, and then I've gotta find the time to write chapter 3.**_

_**Other than that, all I have to say is please review and tell me what you think, and I'm Gone Rampant, signing out. **_


End file.
